As an electronic device module which is made to be waterproof, there is an electronic device module described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2009-283280 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”). The electronic device module described in Patent Literature 1 includes a ground shell 10. The ground shell 10 has a configuration including a flat plate portion 83, a contact piece 84 raised from the outer edge of the flat plate portion 83 toward the inside of a device, and a cylindrical contact body 85 provided in the center of the flat plate portion 83 in such a way as to protrude therefrom.
The electronic device module described in Patent Literature 1 achieves both a waterproofing property and a strong ground connection by being provided with the above-described ground shell 10 having the shape of a hat (the flat plate portion 83 is considered as the brim of the hat and the contact body 85 is considered as the crown of the hat).
Since the ground shell 10 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a complicated shape, although the ground shell 10 is generally produced by die casting, formation by a lathe (so-called turning), or the like, the presence of such a part which requires special working may result in an increase in the cost of a connector.